elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sister of Invention
Sister of Invention – pięćdziesiąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest to pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Fabuła Podczas świętowania tego, że Izabela ukończyła studia z inżynierii z wyróżnieniem, Elena i jej drużyna wyruszają wytropić Ash i Carlę, które szukają nowych tamborit, z Izabelą jadącą na gapę, mimo, że jej zabroniono jechać z nimi. Streszczenie Izabela świętuje z rodziną i przyjaciółmi ukończenie studiów z inżynierii z wyróżnieniem. Gabe przychodzi i mówi Elenie, że on (Victor) powiedział, że będzie rozmawiał, ale tylko z nią. Izabela zauważa, jak Elena i Gabe wychodzą, i pyta się siostry, o co chodzi. Elena mówi siostrze, że to nic, czym ona mogłaby się martwić, i wychodzi z Gabem. Elena i Gabe przychodzą do celi Victora. Elena pyta się Victora, co on ma jej do powiedzenia. Victor mówi Elenie, iż chce, żeby ona wiedziała, że nigdy jej nic nie powie. Gabe każe Victorowi przestać grać w gry. Victor pyta się Eleny i Gabego, co oni mu zrobią, jeśli nic im nie powie. Elena każe Victorowi powiedzieć, gdzie są Ash i Carla, dodając, że tak skróci jego wyrok. Victor mówi Elenie, że nawet za cenę wolności nie zdradzi żony i córki. Elena natomiast pyta się Victora, dlaczego on broni żony i córki, które go zostawiły, i dlaczego nie przeszkadza mu to, że on tkwi w lochach, podczas gdy one są w domu. Victor mówi Elenie, że wraz z rodziną nie mają domu. Elena przypomina Victorowi o jego domu w Cordobie. Po przesłuchaniu Victora, Elena i Gabe rozmawiają o tym, że on nie wiedział, że znaleziono jego dom, co znaczy, że Ash i Carla też o tym nie wiedzą. Gabe mówi Elenie, że wezmą Ash i Carlę z zaskoczenia, skoro one są w domu, myśląc, że są tam bezpieczne. Gdy Izabela kontynuuje świętowanie z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, Gabe po cichu woła Naomi. Izabela zauważa, jak Naomi wychodzi z Gabem, i idzie za nimi, mając w rękach swojego Placusia. Izabela śledzi Naomi i Gabego do pokoju Mateo, gdzie on i Elena czekają, i podsłuchuje całą czwórkę. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że wyruszają dzisiaj do Cordoby, żeby w końcu złapać Ash i Carlę. Mateo przypomina Elenie, że jej berło nadal jest w naprawie u Nektarników. Elena natomiast mówi, że nie potrzebuje berła, bo wraz z przyjaciółmi stanowią zespół, gdy nagle słyszą hałasy zza drzwi. Gabe idzie to sprawdzić i znajduje Izabelę za drzwiami. Elena pyta się siostry, co ona tu robi. Izabela przyznaje się do podsłuchiwania i potem mówi Elenie, że ta przeżywa z przyjaciółmi przygody, ale bez niej, po czym zdradza, że chce być w drużynie. Elena nie pozwala siostrze na to, mówiąc, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Izabela tłumaczy Elenie, że potrafi sama o siebie zadbać, bo była na studiach. Elena natomiast mówi Izabeli, że to i tak jej nie pomoże pokonać potężnej malvago, jak Ash. Izabela natomiast mówi, że do tego ma wynalazki. Elena mówi siostrze, że ta tylko wejdzie w drogę, i każe jej wracać na przyjęcie. Izabela obraźliwie mówi Elenie, że potrafi zrobić to, co ona i jej przyjaciele, po czym nie daje rady otworzyć drzwi przez to, że ma zajęte ręce, i Gabe ją wyręcza. Izabela patrzy, jak Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo szykują się do wyjazdu. Nie mając zamiaru się poddać, Izabela bierze swojego Placusia i strój na wycieczki, po czym niepostrzeżenie wchodzi do bagażnika karocy. Nie wiedząc, że Izabela jest w bagażniku, Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo odjeżdżają karocą z pałacu. Izabela zasypia w połowie drogi. Po przyjeździe do Cordoby, Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo docierają do domu Delgadosów i otaczają go. W tej chwili Izabela się budzi i widzi, jak jej siostra i przyjaciele wkraczają do akcji, po czym wychodzi z bagażnika, ale spada z niego, co ją dekonspiruje. Widząc siostrę, Elena każe przyjaciołom ruszać. Naomi wchodzi od tyłu, a Gabe i Mateo od frontu. Mateo rzuca zaklęcie unieruchamiające, ale trafia w Naomi. Widząc, że nie ma Ash i Carli w domu, Gabe odwołuje alarm i Mateo odczarowuje Naomi. Elena gniewa się na siostrę, że ta po kryjomu się zabrała na bardzo niebezpieczną misję, pomimo zakazu. Izabela nie słucha kazań Eleny, gdyż patrzy na rozsypane po ziemi małe niebieskie kryształy, które prowadzą do domu Delgadosów. Izabela mówi, że to fragmenty skały wylewnej i że ktoś musiał je tu zostawić. Gabe mówi przyjaciołom, że jak się dowiedzą, skąd pochodzi niebieska skała, to domyślą się, gdzie są Ash i Carla. Izabela mówi, że niebieskie skały istnieją tylko w jednym miejscu: W Xotepie. Mateo mówi, że Xotep to wulkan, który mieści się w centrum Avaloru i który jest znany ze swojej dziwnie niebieskiej lawy. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że Ash i Carla na pewno są gdzieś w okolicy wulkanu. Tymczasem Ash i Carla przybywają do Xotepu. Carla pyta się mamy, czy to jedyne miejsce, gdzie dostaną nowe tambority. Ash mówi córce, że to najlepsze miejsce i że ta zaraz pozna najpotężniejszego malvago na świecie, u którego się szkoliła na malvago. Carla przypomina mamie, że potem uwolnią tatę. Ash i Carla wchodzą do jaskini wulkanu, a tam pojawia się przed nimi sęp, który się przemienia w Zopilote'a, który jest wspomnianym malvago. Zopilote mówi Ash, iż wiedział, że ona kiedyś powróci. Zopilote zapoznaje się z Carlą, którą rozpoznaje, ponieważ Ash cały czas mu o niej opowiadała. Ash mówi Zopilote'owi, że wraz z córką potrzebują tamborit. Zopilote pyta się Ash, co się stało z tamboritą, którą jej dał. Ash wyjaśnia, że wraz z córką zostały pokonane, i obiecuje, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Zopilote mówi, że ma jedną zapasową tamboritę, ale nie chce dać jej Ash z obawy, że i tę tamboritę ona straci. Carla wściekle mówi Zopilote'owi, że potrzebują broni, by uratować jej tatę. Zopilote jest pod wrażeniem Carli i mówi Ash, że jej córka przypomina mu ją. Zopilote pyta się Ash, czy Carla wie, jak używać tambority. Ash odpowiada, że ledwo zaczęła uczyć córkę. Zopilote postanawia sprawdzić, co Carla potrafi. Carla pokazuje Zopilote'owi, jak rzuca zaklęcie, i robi na nim wrażenie. Ash znajduje drugą tamboritę, ale Zopilote ją zabiera, bo to jego tamborita. Zopilote potem mówi Ash, że da jej coś o wiele lepszego. W Cordobie, Elena wściekle mówi siostrze, że wraz z przyjaciółmi zabierają ją do domu. Gabe natomiast mówi Elenie, że jeśli zabiorą Izabelę do domu, mogą pojechać złą stroną. Izabela zgadza się z Gabem, mówiąc, jak daleko jest pałac. Naomi jest pod wrażeniem i mówi Elenie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Izabela z nimi zostanie. Elena natomiast mówi, że Izabela nawet nie powinna tu być. Mateo natomiast mówi Elenie, że Izabela jednak jest, i pyta, co teraz zrobią. Izabela błaga siostrę, by ta pozwoliła jej zostać, mówiąc, że ma mnóstwo wynalazków i nawet mapę, która ich zaprowadzi do Xotepu. Elena niechętnie pozwala Izabeli zostać, ale każe jej zostać w karocy, jak dojadą na miejsce. W Xotepie, Zopilote pokazuje Ash i Carli mapę w rodzaju pudełka z zagadką. Ash na początku nie jest zadowolona, ale Zopilote mówi jej, że to jest mapa do Takainy. Ash jest zdezorientowana, ponieważ myślała, że Takaina to tylko mit. Zopilote mówi, że nikt, nawet on sam, nigdy nie znalazł Takainy. Carla pyta, co to jest Takaina. Zopilote mówi, że Takaina to źródło całej magii maruwiańskiej i że to kuźnia magicznych kryształów, gdzie Maruwiańczycy stworzyli wszystkie swoje magiczne klejnoty, berła i amulety. Zopilote mówi Ash, że jak ona poruszy kawałkami pudełka, odtworzy mapę, rozwiąże zagadkę i cała magia Takainy będzie do niej należała. Po tym, jak Zopilote odszedł, Ash mówi córce, że wyruszają do Takainy. Carla przypomina mamie, że ta obiecała, że uratują tatę, jak dostaną nowe tambority. Ash natomiast mówi, że tak było, zanim dostała tę mapę, i że nie będzie potrzebowała tambority, jak będzie w posiadaniu magii Takainy, i będzie nie do pokonania, po czym opowiada córce, że jak była mała, Zopilote zaatakował jej rodzinne miasto i okradał wszystkich, a nawet odebrał jej dwie myszy, po czym dostała olśnienia i postanowiła porzucić dobro dla zła i stać się malvago. Ash potem próbuje rozwiązać zagadkę, ale nie daje rady się skupić, gdyż Carla bez przerwy się jej przygląda, i każe córce trenować do przyszłego starcia z Eleną. Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo przybywają do Xotepu. Izabela pokazuje swój nowy wynalazek: "Flip-Trip", którym się rzuca, jak lassem, ale chwyta się przeciwnika za nogi i pociągnie go daleko stąd. Nagle Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo słyszą dźwięki tambority. Izabela zauważa jaskinię w wulkanie, skąd dochodzą dźwięki. Domyślając się, że to może być Ash, Elena zamierza ruszać, ale każe Izabeli zostać w karocy. Izabela daje Elenie Flip-Tripa na wszelki wypadek. Elena jednak zostawia Flip-Tripa, gdy bierze do ręki miecz i rusza z przyjaciółmi do akcji. Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo wkradają się do jaskini i znajdują Ash i Carlę, po czym atakują z zaskoczenia i dochodzi do bitwy. Ash zauważa tamboritę Zopilote'a i używa jej do walki. Na zewnątrz Izabela słyszy odgłosy walki i zauważa, że Elena zostawiła Flip-Tripa, po czym biegnie pomóc siostrze i przyjaciołom. Izabela wbiega do jaskini i, widząc, jak Carla próbuje zaatakować Elenę, która w tej chwili walczy z Ash, rusza pomóc siostrze. Izabela łapie Carlę na Flip-Tripa. Carla jednak ciągnie linę od Flip-Tripa, przyciągając do siebie Izabelę, która wpada na Mateo, który w tej chwili rzucił zaklęcie, które w rezultacie rzuca Eleną nad strumieniem niebieskiej lawy. Elena łapie się skały, ale może w każdej chwili spaść. Mateo próbuje uratować Elenę za pomocą zaklęcia, ale Ash trafia w jego tamboritę, uszkadzając ją. Ash i Carla uciekają. Izabela mówi przyjaciołom, że pościg musi poczekać, bo trzeba uratować Elenę. Izabela przeprasza za to, co się stało, i za to, co się może zaraz stać, i wyjaśnia, że chciała tylko pomóc. Mateo próbuje uratować Elenę za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji, ale jego tamborita jest uszkodzona. Naomi próbuje złapać Elenę na lasso, ale nie dosięga. Izabela patrzy na wszystko wokół, po czym wpada na pomysł, i pokazuje przyjaciołom wykonane obliczenia odległości pomiędzy nimi a Eleną, i mówi, że jeśli wystrzelą linę z katapulty, która będzie zrobiona ze skał, to dosięgnie ona Eleny. Na znak Izabeli, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo wystrzeliwują do Eleny linę, którą jest związana mała skała. Po dotarciu do celu, skała zajmuje miejsce fragmentów skał, które wpadły do lawy, i Elena próbuje przejść po linie do siostry i przyjaciół. Jednak skała nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i spada razem z liną i Eleną. Na szczęście lina, której drugi koniec jest przywiązany, zatrzymuje się, zanim Elena wpadła do lawy. Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo ciągają linę, żeby uratować Elenę. Lina zaczyna się urywać. Izabela postanawia, że Flip-Trip może uratować Elenę, i każe Gabemu go użyć. Lina się urywa i Elena spada do lawy, ale Gabe w ostatniej chwili ją ratuje, łapiąc ją na Flip-Tripa. Elena dziękuje Gabemu za ratunek. Gabe mówi Elenie, że to Izabeli należą się podziękowania. Naomi dodaje, że to Izabela wymyśliła, jak zrobić katapultę ze skał. Gabe mówi także Elenie, że to Flip-Trip Izabeli ją uratował. Izabela natomiast mówi Elenie, że to przez nią ta się znalazła w niebezpieczeństwie i że zawaliła, bo próbowała naśladować ją i jej przyjaciół. Elena mówi Izabeli, że cieszy się, iż ta to w końcu zrozumiała, ale wyznaje jej, że wraz z przyjaciółmi nie potrafią robić tego, co ona, czyli tworzyć wynalazki do łapania przestępców. Elena przyjmuje Izabelę do drużyny, ale daje jej szlaban na tydzień za nieposłuszeństwo. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Izabela skończyła studia w akademii nauk. * Izabela dołącza do drużyny Eleny i jej przyjaciół. * Przeszłość Ash zostaje ujawniona, jak i również fakt, że została ona przeszkolona na malvago przez zmiennokształtnego malvago o imieniu Zopilote. * Ash dowiaduje się od Zopilote'a o Takainie - kuźni magicznych kryształów, która jest źródłem maruwiańskiej magii, i postanawia udać się tam z Carlą, by przejąć te moce. * Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo znajdują Ash i Carlę, ale one znowu uciekają. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Ash Delgado * Carla Delgado Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Quique * Cristina * Amara * Victor Delgado * Zopilote * Błysk (retrospekcja) * Miguel Leon (retrospekcja) * Andres Sosa (retrospekcja) * Jaguny (retrospekcja) * Lama (wspomniana) * Tiul (wspomniana) * Fatal (wspomniany) * Myszy Ash (wizualizacja; wspomniane) * Cywile (wizualizacja) * Zmiennokształtne ryby * Królewski kucharz Piosenka * The One and Only – Ash Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Victor został aresztowany w poprzednim odcinku, "Naomi Knows Best". * Izabela zaczęła uczęszczać do akademii nauk w odcinku "Naukowe zmagania". * Victor i Carla stali się malvagos w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Ash i Carla uciekły w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". * Gabe znalazł dom Delgadosów we wspomnianym odcinku, "Naomi Knows Best". * Izabela skorzystała ze swojego Placusia w odcinkach "Nieodkryty kryształ", "Historia pewnego gekona", "Targi i różne zatargi" i "Naukowe zmagania". * Mateo wprowadził się do komnaty nadwornego maga w odcinku "Movin' On Up". * Elena zostawiła swoje berło z Nektarnikami w odcinku "Not Without My Magic", ponieważ zostało ono uszkodzone w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Most Bienvenido został zbudowany w odcinku "A Lava Story". * Elena po raz pierwszy wyruszyła do Cordoby w odcinku "Zbyt czarujący książę". * Ash i Carla potrzebują nowych tamborit, ponieważ Elena i jej przyjaciele zabrali im i Victorowi poprzednie w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Od tego odcinka, tytuł każdego odcinka jest wymówiony, ale karty tytułów zostały wycofane. * To dziesiąty (drugi w kolejności) odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Zopilote. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Flip-Trip". * Morał: Nigdy nie przeceniaj kogoś tylko dlatego, że jest bardzo młody. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3